Auprès de moi toujours
by Danael Petit Pois
Summary: Michael a perdu son petit frère, ça y est - et pourtant, son image le hante, inéluctablement. "Hé, Mikey, tu devrais essayer l'alcool, c'est pas si mal." - "T'existe même pas."


J'avais l'idée en tête depuis quelques temps, alors voilà. Merci à Venalosia pour sa correction - que ferais-je sans sa personne, je vous le demande.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Michael fixait le mur en face de lui. La construction était fragile, si éphémère qu'il ignorait comment une telle bâtisse pouvait encore tenir debout. L'Archange replia lentement ses ailes quelque peu brûlées par le froid çà et là. Une douleur étrange le fit grimacer, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer mais qui lui donnait envie de hurler à n'en plus avoir de voix. Lui qui n'avait passé que peu d'années dans la Cage osa, le temps de quelques secondes, se demander comment Lucifer avait pu survivre – et, plus silencieusement, comment avait-t-il pu être aussi monstrueux pour envoyer son petit frère pourrir là-bas ?

« C'est un secret, Michael. Mais le temps était diablement long. Tu as compris le jeu de mots ? Il est subtil, je te l'accorde. J'avais froid, aussi. Mais tu le sais, non ? »

Lucifer sembla le caresser sans avoir besoin de le toucher. Le Prince des Cieux eut un frisson – son cadet ne mentait pas tout à fait. Quelque chose s'était figé dans la glace. Il n'aurait su toutefois pas dire quoi ; était-ce réellement important ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant que tu es sorti ? »

La question de Michael resta en suspens quelques instants. Son cadet lui adressa finalement un léger sourire, mélange savant de sarcasme, d'une pincée de tristesse, d'une forme de joie étrange et d'une pointe de séduction dont il avait le secret et à laquelle personne n'avait jamais su résister – l'Archange était le premier à pouvoir en témoigner, et il n'en était guère fier.

« Tu le sais, non ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu n'as même plus assez de Grâce pour rivaliser contre l'une de tes plus faibles créatures. Je ne peux pas te tuer dans ces conditions. C'est emmener une bête à l'abattoir. Je ne suis pas un monstre à ce point.

\- Ce serait désobéir à Père, non ? Et j'apprécie la comparaison avec du vulgaire bétail.

\- Non. Je veux un combat presqu'équitable, et je ne pense pas que Père dise quoique ce soit à ce sujet. »

Il osa songer un instant – et se gifla mentalement pour cela – que Père ne dirait plus rien, jamais. Et que peut-être les choses seraient mieux ainsi. L'expression de l'Ange déchu sembla plus sincère, quelque chose pétillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu néant – autre chose que de la rancune, de la colère ou du chagrin. L'aîné s'apprêta à prendre la parole, quand Dean les interrompit d'un raclement de gorge.

« Tu te bouges ? On doit préparer un plan d'attaque contre les l _é_ viathans. Et j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Michael toisa sur véritable vassal l'espace d'une seconde. Il se trouvait toujours dans le corps d'Adam, le bâtard Winchester – il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de chercher un autre hôte viable. Toutefois, l'âme du jeune homme ne reposait plus dans cette enveloppe charnelle, mais quelque part dans un Paradis, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère. L'Archange y avait veillé personnellement – c'était la moindre des choses après avoir détruit son existence, non ? Il culpabilisait toujours très légèrement, rien qu'un léger pincement à sa Grâce, quand il songeait à Adam. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, après tout. Mais il n'était pas temps de regretter, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucifer lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il hésita à répondre avant de quitter la pièce.

« Oh, et arrête de parler tout seul. Ca commence à devenir super chiant. »

La porte claqua.

OoO

« Tu n'existes pas. »

Michael répétait cette phrase en boucle, tandis que Lucifer passait une main dans son dos dans l'espoir – peut-être ? – de l'apaiser quelque peu. Son aîné se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux et le visage tordu par le chagrin noyés de larmes salées qui s'écrasaient, léger plic-ploc semblable à la pluie battante à l'extérieur, sur les couvertures posées sur le canapé. A quoi bon ? Il ne lui servait à rien de dormir. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. L'aîné fixa son petit frère pendant de longues minutes qui semblaient être des éternités, jusqu'à ce que sa main se loge contre la joue de l'ancienne Etoile du Matin ** _,_** qui appuya son visage contre la paume dont la température alternait entre chaud et froid.

« Tu ne peux pas être mort. Tu es là. Alors tu es en vie, hein ? Je t'ai pas tué. Alors tu es là. Avec moi. Et je suis pas mort. Je suis pas mort, c'est sûr, hein ? Donc si je suis pas mort et que tu es là, c'est que tu es en vie, et c'est que tu es avec moi, tu comprends ? Tu peux pas être ailleurs. C'est pas possible. »

L'Archange se perdait en discours qui manquaient de sens. Il semblait balancer à l'aveuglette les premiers mots qui lui venaient, il se confondit finalement en excuses jusqu'à répéter en boucle : « Tu es là, tu es en vie. » Lucifer le serra contre lui – mais la sensation paraissait si étrange, irréelle. Un contact froid et diffus.

« Je suis désolé, Michael. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Les bruits se turent, le silence se fit – couverture chaude et douce qui calma peu à peu Michael dont le regard se porta à droite, à gauche, à la recherche de Lucifer. Le Porteur de Lumière semblait avoir disparu. Etrangement épuisé – c'était une sensation étrange pour lui -, l'Ange se recroquevilla entre les morceaux de tissus sales par endroit que Dean avait eu la bonté de lui laisser.

Demain, son frère serait là. C'était une certitude. Son frère était en vie, son frère n'était pas loin.

Demain, son frère serait là.

N'est-ce pas ?

OoO

Michael marchait d'une pièce à l'autre, lentement. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Ses pas s'écrasaient contre le parquet de la maison de Bobby Singer. Ce dernier n'y résidait plus, sa place était au Paradis désormais. Un endroit que Lucifer ne reverrait jamais. Une douleur atroce tordit sa Grâce à cette pensée et le força à s'arrêter, plié en deux. Il s'assit à même le sol et replia ses genoux contre son torse, un cri resté coincé au fond de sa gorge – quelque chose entre de désespéré, de triste, un hurlement terrible pour exprimer la peine qu'il ressentait et qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais pur ressentir avant – et des excuses, aussi. Il était tellement désolé.

Cette situation, il en était le seul responsable. Il avait de ses mains envoyé son petit frère adoré au fond d'une Cage gelée. Une Cage qui l'avait achevé. Son poing s'écrasa contre le crâne de son véhicule à plusieurs reprises – il sentit les os se briser, se ficher dans le cerveau d'Adam. Des blessures graves que sa Grâce réparait d'elle-même sans lui demander son avis. Ce long cycle fut stoppé par la voix enjôleuse de Lucifer, quoiqu'un peu brisée. Est-ce qu'il était triste ? Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? Michael l'ignorait – et il s'excusa, d'une voix si faible qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle fût réelle.

« Tu as déjà goûté à de l'alcool humain ? Tu devrais essayer. C'est chaud. »

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Lucifer commença à siroter un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent apparu entre ses longs doigts. Michael avait toujours adoré les doigts de son frère ; pâles, fins et qui distribuaient les plus douces caresses qui fussent. L'Archange se redressa lentement, son pas chancela tandis qu'il s'emparait de la bouteille à moitié vide qui gisait à même le sol. Dean avait dû la laisser traîner là – il consommait beaucoup trop d'alcool pour son propre bien. Michael percevait déjà chez lui un début de cancer de l'estomac, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le prévenir. Il commença à boire au goulot de longues gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien que quelques gouttes qui roulaient le long de son cou.

Il fixa l'image ** _,_** qu'il savait factice ** _,_** de son petit frère. Son cadet. Son bébé, presque. Il l'avait élevé, n'est-ce pas ? Seul – petit enfant entre ses bras. Petit morceau d'étoile destiné à devenir la plus belle de toutes.

Lucifer lui adressa son plus joli sourire – ce n'était pas peu dire.

« C'est chaud, hein ? »

Michael acquiesça légèrement, la tête baissée. Il tremblait quelque peu et serra les poings en espérant se calmer.

« Je suis désolé, Luce.

\- Je sais, Mikey.

\- Non, tu sais pas. Tu sais pas. Je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça, moi. Je voulais pas que tu meures. Vous êtes tous morts et c'est la faute. Ma faute. Je suis ton frère et j'ai pas pu te protéger. Toi ou Raphael. Ou Gabriel. J'ai pas protégé Gabriel, Luce. Je l'ai pas fait.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'était prévu. Forcé, écrit. La destinée, tu sais ?

\- J'aurais pu ne pas m'agenouiller. Tu l'as bien fait, toi. J'aurai pu dire non. J'aurais pu ne pas te jeter. J'aurais pu te sortir de là plus tôt. J'aurais pu t'accepter de nouveau au Paradis, au lieu de vouloir te tuer. J'aurais pu te sortir de là-bas vivant. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû. Je t'ai tué, Luce. Je t'ai tué. »

L'hallucination – Michael ne pouvait plus que le considérer comme ça – secoua la tête lentement.

« Si tu veux. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Ce n'est pas possible. Alors accepte-le. Tu ne peux faire que ça, Michael.

\- Même Gabriel. J'ai pas pu.

\- C'était moi.

\- Sam, Gabriel est mort. »

Lucifer n'ajouta rien.

OoO

Le plan contre les l _é_ viathans avait été mis en place une semaine auparavant, mais l'attaque ne débuterait que dans la nuit. Michael était prêt : malgré une force très légèrement atténuée par les quelques décennies – presque trois cent ans, sauf erreur de sa part – il connaissait bien ses ennemis, pour les avoir maintes fois ramenés dans le purgatoire. Le début de l'opération se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que l'Archange aperçoive son frère. Un sourire triste, un signe de main. De la suite, il ne se souvenait guère ; une rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusque-là s'était emparée de lui. Il ne lui restait, à la fin, que quelques souvenirs épars çà et là. Des coups puissants, les battements de ses ailes, le cœur d'Adam qui battait à tout rompre au fond de sa poitrine et qui résonnait jusque dans son crâne.

 _Boum-boum-boum. S'enfonce l'arme, coulent larmes ; s'écoule sang, rivières sombres se dessinent. Frappe, hurle, plus aucune voix, ils ne comprennent pas. C'est une blessure sur ton bras ? Peut-être – gouttelettes, pluie carmine, pluie acide. Fracasse un bras, se reconstitue, un battement d'ailes, abattre le suivant par derrière sans qu'il ne puisse saisir ce qui se passe. Gicle le sang, taches funèbres qui s'incrustent dans les vêtements. Boum-boum-boum, l'organe ne sait plus que faire, affolé – s'écrase contre la Cage osseuse, cherche à s'en échapper._

 _Lucifer n'a pas su, lui._

 _Tu es devenu fou. Tu es fou. Tu es un monstre – monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre. Tu vois ? Non tu vois pas – yeux couverts, voile devant ton regard. Tu vas mourir, il te manque – tu vas mourir, tu le sais. Tue tue tue tue tue. Tu les détestes tout. Tue les déteste. Tu les._

 _Tu ne vois plus – quelle voie ? Celle de ton frère te manque, parfois. Mais tu n'as plus foi en rien, tout est terminé à présent. Boum-boum-boum, tu t'arrêtes._

Quand il sortit de sa transe, les Winchester le fixaient – impressionnés peut-être, sans doute effrayés, heureux sans doute de ne pas avoir été la cible de cette colère divine.

La peau de l'humain était maculée d'un sang noirâtre et pestilentiel. D'épaisses flaques s'étaient formées sur le sol où gisaient plusieurs cadavres profondément mutilés, certains tant déchiquetés qu'ils en devenaient méconnaissables. Michael avait alors lâché l'arme qui s'était écrasée sur le sol – le bruit de la lame sembla résonner des heures dans son esprit.

Il fixa les deux humains, l'espace d'un instant – jeta un regard à Lucifer, plus en retrait, qui souriait – avant de disparaître dans un battement d'ailes.

Il lui fallait trouver un des responsables, il lui fallait les tuer, un à un. Et déjà, Michael imaginait des tortures bien pires que celles exercées au plus profond de la fosse. Après tout, les démons n'étaient-ils pas enfants d'un Archange ? Leurs connaissances en la matière n'étaient pas tombées du Ciel – enfin, peut-être, en quelque sorte. Mais par lequel commencer ? Crowley et Castiel, pour venger Raphaël ? Dieu, pour la Chute de Lucifer ? La Mort, pour l'avoir emmené de la sorte ? Ces stupides Winchester ?

Son choix se porta sur l'Enfer. Les vermines y étaient nombreuses à tuer et, bien que faibles, voir les corps empilés sur le sol semblait l'apaiser quelque peu. Les premières créations de son frère étaient bien plus fortes que ces résidus sales, ces copies ratées. Plus belles, aussi ; Lucifer n'était pas rattaché à l'art sans raison et, quand bien même cela pouvait paraître étrange, les premiers essais déformés de son cadet suintaient d'une sorte de grâce que Michael n'aurait su expliquer. La pièce maîtresse de cette œuvre macabre demeurait toutefois Azazel. L'on pouvait dire n'importe quoi au sujet de Lilith, elle n'était qu'un diamant brut mal extrait ; Azazel, lui, était un savant mélange d'une épaisse fumée noire et d'un scintillement magnifique – léger morceau de Grâce que l'enfant déchu s'était lui-même amputé. Un visage à la fois beau et laid qui exprimait une myriade de choses différentes, des sentiments que Michael, en plusieurs millénaires d'existence, n'avait jamais connu. Son visage était à l'image de l'Homme, à l'image de Dieu lui-même, et l'Archange ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Trouver le « roi » - qui pouvait prétendre à la couronne tachée de sang de son cadet ? Ce n'était pas un glorieux trône, mais personne n'avait le droit de l'en retirer, si ce n'était lui, peut-être Père, ou Cassiel dans ses meilleurs jours – ne fut pas tâche compliquée ; mais les détours furent nombreux pour assouvir cette soiffe de violence, ce monstre au ventre énorme tapi derrière les lambeaux de son esprit. Crowley – _Fergus_ \- avait tenté de s'enfuir, c'était évident – mais le localiser avant été chose aisée et l'enfermer dans son propre petit palais l'avait été d'autant plus. Le carrelage était désormais taché çà et là de sang, et le corps agonisant de l'Usurpateur qui geint, supplie, qui ne souhaite pas mourir ; tant pis pour _lui_ , n'est-ce pas ? Michael aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps pour _lui_ , mais la lame s'abattit, impitoyable, et la tête roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter.

L'Archange eut cette impression illusoire d'avoir rétabli une forme de justice. Le trône attendrait son frère – ce dernier devait être attendu par tout le royaume, n'est-ce pas ? On n'avait servi Crowley que par dépit. Son frère reviendrait, l'endroit l'attendait – et Michael le jura, jamais personne ne s'y assiérait si ce n'était son cadet.

Et son cadet ne reviendrait pas.

OoO

« Tu t'es bien amusé, là-bas ? »

Michael était assis à même le sol, le dos posé contre le tronc d'un grand chêne. Quelques rayons de lumière filtraient entre les feuilles et réchauffaient sa peau qui frissonnait encore par moments.

« Tu comptes m'en parler encore longtemps ?

\- Tu comptes y penser encore longtemps ? Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Michael. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Mais je suppose que le poids de tes muscles est chez toi disproportionnel à celui de ton cerveau.

\- Ne commence pas à m'insulter !

\- Tu t'insultes tout seul. »

Le Prince des Cieux leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rajouta rien. Lucifer se trouvait en face de lui, assis en tailleur. Ses longs doigts serraient ses chevilles sur lesquelles il s'appuyait également, penché en avant.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire. Je peux te sentir d'ici. C'est écœurant.

-C'est toi qui m'a lancé là-dedans.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'écouter. Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

-Je peux pas te résister.

-Je sais, fit l'hallucination dans un ricanement. »

Lucifer se redressa vivement, sous le regard de son aîné qui haussa légèrement un sourcil, quelque peu intrigué. L'enfant déchu s'approcha de lui et s'allongea, la tête posée sur le torse de son aîné et ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration régulière. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre la parole, d'une petite voix, semblable à celle d'un enfant et, à bien y songer, Michael y reconnaissait quelques tonalités si anciennes qu'il pensait les avoir oubliées, ont-elles seulement existées ?

« Tu sais que je n'existe pas, hein ? »

La question était hésitante, bien que rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'il n'existait pas, qu'il n'était qu'une hallucination née de son esprit détraqué – bien sûr qu'il n'était pas réel et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il disparaîtrait.

« Tu es obligé de me le rappeler ?

-C'est pour ne pas te faire sombrer. »

Michael le serra autant qu'il le pu, une étreinte à laquelle son frère répondit avec la même hargne – et sans doute était-il en train de s'enlacer seul. Mais quelle importance désormais ?

OoO

Les Anges savaient que leur grand frère était sorti de la Cage. C'était tout naturellement qu'un petit groupe formé d'une dizaine de ses cadets venus à sa rencontre – pour connaître les nouvelles directives et peut-être, mais Michael n'osa pas croire en cette éventualité, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. L'Archange eut, de toute façon, tôt fait de les renvoyer au Paradis, sans aucun ordre si ce n'était qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il devait s'occuper de quelques affaires ici-bas. Il remonterait, il l'avait juré et il n'était pas comme son Père. Qui pouvait prétendre être Dieu, après tout ? Mais plus que cela, Michael ne voulait pas être celui qui abandonnait sa famille.

Pas une nouvelle fois.

Mais une fois les léviathans achevés, une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Il devait ramener son frère. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que d'aller parler à la Mort en personne ? Il n'aurait qu'à la menacer quelque peu, et Elle le ramènerait. C'était simple, efficace, et rien ne pourrait le faire échouer.

Lucifer reviendrait.

OoO

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

L'épée de Michael touchait maintenant le cou de la Mort qui l'observait, calme. L'Archange n'aurait su décrire la véritable apparence de ce dernier ; c'était quelque chose de spécial, de magnifique et de laid à la fois. Si l'immuable avait eu un visage, c'aurait été celui-là.

« Et tu auras beau me menacer, je ne le ferai pas. Il devait mourir. De plus, les Anges ne peuvent pas être ramenés si facilement, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Votre Grâce se disloque pour devenir une part intégrante de la Terre. Tu marches peut-être sur ton frère actuellement. »

Le Prince des Cieux fit lentement retomber son arme, les genoux tremblants. La main de Lucifer se posa sur son épaule et il put entendre son cadet soupirer de dépit.

« Il doit bien exister une solution. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça !

\- Si, je peux. Et c'est ce que je compte faire. Si tu veux tant le faire revenir, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton Père.

\- Il est mort.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ou du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Tu penses bien que je serais allé en personne l'accueillir, n'est-ce pas ? Son heure n'est pas encore arrivée. »

Quelques larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur le visage d'Adam, tandis que la poigne de son petit frère se resserrait. L'Archange serra brutalement les poings et enfonça violemment son épée dans le torse de la Mort qui le fixa simplement en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu crois pouvoir tuer la Mort ? C'est présomptueux de ta part. Tu pourrais tout au plus me plier à quelques volontés pendant un temps, mais ton cadet était bien meilleur que toi à ce sujet. Maintenant, retire cette arme et va-t-en, j'oublierai ce petit écart de ta part. Les familles en deuil, il n'y a rien de pire. »

Michael pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un enfant qui n'aurait pas compris une directive pourtant simple. D'une petite voix hésitante et perdue, il osa un dernier :

« S'il vous plaît… ? »

La Mort secoua simplement la tête.

L'Archange renifla bruyamment avant d'obéir.

OoO

il ne pleut pas, mais c'est tout comme. t'entends pas les gouttes, mais presque – ça résonne, c'est bizarre, tu sais pas trop. tu veux pas mourir, tu crois pas, pas vraiment, juste disparaitre, devenir une des couvertures dans lesquelles tu t'es roulé. ce serait bien, ça. il pleut vraiment pas, mais dans ta tête c'est tout comme – peut-être que tu pleures, même, mais tu sais pas trop, ça. est-ce que c'est important ? tu crois pas.

tu joues avec la lame, celle qui peut te buter, tu sais, celle qui peut arrêter ça. peut-être que tu le reverras, si tu le fais – enfin, tu veux dire, passer le tranchant sur la peau, quelques cicatrices çà et là. y'en a déjà qui parsèment ton véhicule, quelques gouttes par terre, entre le rouge du sang et le bleu de ta grâce. mais tu te dis, vraiment, c'est ok, c'est pas grave. est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de grave, maintenant ? tu sais pas. te semble pas. c'est comme s'il pleuvait, mais il pleut pas, mais c'est tout comme – peut-être que c'est ta mort qui approche ? tu sais pas.

tu te demandes ce que ça fait, d'être mort. mais lucifer à coté de toi répond pas. il existe pas. il est dans ta tête. tu le sais, ça – mais tu essayes de te convaincre du contraire quand ton visage se niche contre son cou froid. tu sais même plus ce que tu racontes, tu sais, parce que les pensées viennent comme ça et repartent, mais elles sont vides. tout est tellement vide. tellement _plat_. mais vraiment, c'est ok, c'est pas grave, tu vas bien, tu crois. tu as jamais connu ça, ce vide atroce, cette douleur qui n'en fini pas – cette impression qu'on t'a arraché le cœur, tu sais, mais que c'est ok, que ça ira sans quand même. t'as pas le choix de faire sans, de toute façon, hein ? et si les choses étaient autrement, ce serait bien aussi, mais tu ne peux rien changé. lucifer est mort – ou sam, ou juste ton petit frère, ou juste personne. tu sais plus trop, ça non plus.

raph et gaby sont morts, aussi. t'es triste pour ça aussi parce que l'un tu l'avais élevé, quand même – il était tout calme, il faisait pas un bruit. et gabriel c'était spécial, mais tu préfères pas y penser, penser comme t'as été horrible, et un monstre, et comme tout ça c'est de ta faute parce que sinon, tu vas pleurer, encore – ah, trop tard. maintenant, c'est vraiment comme s'il pleuvait, tout comme. c'est de la pluie dans tes yeux et dans ta tête, peut-être dans ton cœur aussi, mais t'es pas trop sûr. tout le monde te semble mort, et tu te demandes vraiment comment la terre peut tourner, le paradis et l'enfer exister, comment est-ce que la vie peut simplement _être_ quand ton petit frère est mort ? c'est des questions auxquelles tu n'as pas de réponse et qui te rendent fou. tu voudrais hurler au premier venu comme ça fait mal, et hurler encore et encore et encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête, mais tu sais que tu peux pas, et tu es étrangement ok avec ça.

t'es pas retourné au paradis, tu veux pas. tu veux pas dire que des apocalypses, y'en aura plus jamais parce que ton adversaire est crevé, mort, et même pas de ta main. tu veux pas voir les regards entre tristesse et joie, plein de trucs que tu sais pas. tu veux pas revoir un endroit que luce a touché, un endroit qu'il a marqué, et dans lequel il retournera jamais parce que, ouais, tu sais, il est mort. tu veux pas qu'il le soit, tu veux qu'il revienne, mais tu sais que c'est pas possible, parce que tu as tout essayé – et crier au bon dieu, tu l'as fait, crier à ton salopard de père, et prier plus que jamais, prier comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, la tête dans la poussière d'une vieille église romane détruite, et hurler, et l'insulter comme tu pouvais parce que ton petit frère est mort, et qu'il était trop important pour ça. tu aurais voulu le lui dire qu'il était trop précieux pour mourir.

tu te souviens même comment ça s'est passé – et à cette pensée, ça te rend malade. il a ramené ses ailes contre lui, délicatement, parce que les anges doivent se cacher pour ça, parce que c'est un reflexe primaire que des années, des millénaires loin du paradis et de ses frères ne lui ont pas retiré. et toi tu l'as regardé faire, tu l'as fixé sans te détourner, et peut-être que tu comprenais même pas ce qui se passait parce qu'après tout, lucifer, il pouvait pas mourir, c'était pas possible.

quand il t'a demandé de te retourner, d'une petite voix toute éteinte d'une étoile qui meure, tu l'as pas fait, t'as pas bougé. peut-être que tu te disais que, comme ça, il mourrait pas – mais avant de s'en aller, tu sais, il a sangloté parce que, ouais, on regarde pas un ange, parce que les anges se cachent, les anges doivent le faire pour mourir. et même ce principe basique, tu l'as pas respecté, et tu l'as regardé, comme on regarde son désespoir à la gueule – mais celui-là, tu es pas capable de le battre, même avec une grande épée et une grande armée et tous les supers pouvoirs du monde.

t'es tout seul maintenant, et lucifer est mort.

OoO

Michael soupira, un verre entre les doigts. L'alcool brun glisse le long de sa gorge et la brûle, laissa une sensation de chaleur diffuse et désagréable dans son estomac. Il enchaînait, un à un, les différents cocktails ; mais rien à faire, sa tête le tournait très légèrement, rien de plus. Il commençait à se redresser dans l'optique de quitter le bar – et peut-être en trouver un nouveau, pour étancher sa soif d'oubli. Lucifer était assis à ses côtés, les coudes posés contre le bois sombre du comptoir. Son aîné sentait le regard perçant d'un bleu néant lire dans les tréfonds de sa Grâce ; comment une simple hallucination pouvait-elle être aussi _réelle_ ?

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu bois ?

\- Je sais pas. Un moment. Ca fait tellement longtemps. Est-ce que tu sais, toi ?

\- Michael, je n'existe pas. Tu l'as compris, non ? Arrête de me poser des questions comme si je pouvais y répondre. Je ne suis pas ton frère, et je ne peux pas l'être, même si c'est ce que tu voudrais. S'il te plaît, sors d'ici. C'est pour ton bien.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement… »

L'Archange avança sa main sur le visage de Lucifer, redessina son visage. Ce n'était pas un véhicule, quelque chose d'inconnu et d'étrange, non ; c'était la véritable forme de son petit frère. Des traits familiers, un regard qu'il aimait, adorait plus que tout le reste et une étincelle, quelque chose de particulier qui pétillait également dans les yeux de Gabriel. Mais Gabriel était mort, et ses prunelles avaient brûlé avec lui.

« Je sais, Michael. Mais je ne fais que lui ressembler, ce n'est pas moi. Et tu le sais. Je n'ai rien en commun avec ton frère. Tu l'idéalises beaucoup trop. Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il a fait ? Il n'a pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Il a fait des erreurs, aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas un monstre, mais tu ne l'es pas non plus. Et tu le sais, ça aussi, Michael. Tu dois juste l'accepter. Je ne peux pas en savoir plus que toi. Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sors d'ici, retourne au Paradis. Occupe-toi des frères qu'il te reste. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un. Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Michael secoua la tête doucement. Il se redressa, sans trop savoir où aller – dans un autre bar ? Chez les Winchester ? La maison de Bobby lui semblait plutôt accueillante, et ces stupides humains ne pourraient pas le renvoyer si facilement. On ne se débarrassait pas d'un Prince des Cieux comme d'un vulgaire démon, et après tout, ne les avait-il pas aidés avec les léviathans ? Il pouvait s'installer là où il le voulait ! Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de s'occuper de lui.

Personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Dieu ? Il était bien trop occupé, cet enfoiré. Et ses petits frères ? Ils les effrayaient presque tous. Gabriel le premier n'osait pas l'approcher de trop près – et pourtant, tous deux avaient les mêmes yeux, d'un joli doré qui rappelaient le soleil d'été. Raphael avait l'air moins craintif, du moins les premiers temps ; mais au fur et à mesure des siècles, sa silhouette s'était faite plus tremblante à l'approche de l'aîné des Anges. Et Lucifer… Samaël avait été le seul à le comprendre, à ne pas le craindre, à l'aimer inconditionnellement. A se soucier de lui, et penser que Michael était un peu plus qu'un grand frère, plus qu'un être surpuissant que Dieu aimait. Et Sam l'avait serré contre lui, lui avait répété que tout irait bien, qu'il n'était pas un faible ou un incapable, et que vraiment, il avait droit à un peu de repos, parfois. Que ce n'était pas si grave de se tromper, parfois – rares moments d'intimité que l'Archange avait chéri plus que tout le reste pendant des siècles et des siècles – amen. Des instants qu'il ne devait pas à son père, pas à ce dieu de pacotille qui était parti et qui, maintenant que son fils avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, n'était pas là.

 _Michael le déteste._ Présent de vérité générale, inaltérable.

Il tituba jusqu'à la sortie, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le véhicule de Castiel, dont le visage était inexpressif. Son cadet fit un pas en arrière, pencha la tête sur le côté et toussota quelque peu, comme nerveux de prendre la parole – un reflexe atrocement humain.

« Tu peux parler, je ne vais pas te tuer. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite.

\- Je suis désolé au sujet de Raphael.

\- Tu peux l'être. »

Castiel baissa la tête, peu fier de lui. Le corps d'Adam était très légèrement plus grand que celui de Jimmy Novak d'à peine quelques centimètres.

« Je sais que tu souffres énormément de la perte de Lucifer, mais –

\- La ferme, je-

\- Michael, laisse-le parler, le coupa son hallucination.

\- Toi aussi, ta gueule ! »

Il s'était retourné vers Lucifer qui soupira, lentement.

« Laisse-le parler.

\- … Michael ? s'interrogea Castiel.

\- ... Désolé. Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Son cadet hocha quelque peu la tête et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Bon sang, quels autres tics les Winchester lui avaient-ils transmis ?!

« Et je suis également désolé pour la Cage et l'explosion. Je pense que ces histoires-là sont du passé. Et je pense aussi que tu devrais rentrer. Le Paradis est dans un désordre sans nom et –

\- A cause de toi.

\- … Je sais. Et je voudrais me racheter, autant que possible. Si tu juges une punition nécessaire, bien. Mais ne relance pas une simple machine de guerre, s'il te plait. Et pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a plus personne à tuer.

\- Je pourrais tuer Dieu.

\- Tu ne peux pas le retrouver. »

Michael _grogna_. Il préférait ressentir de la colère que de la tristesse, à coup sûr, mais il demeurait toujours frustré quand il ne pouvait exprimer celle-ci quand elle venait.

« Je peux essayer.

\- Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu sais que cette entreprise est vaine, vouée à l'échec. S'il te plaît, rentre. Et laisse le Paradisre devenir ce qu'il était _avant_. Nous avons subi assez de tragédie en quelques courtes années. »

Castiel tremblait. C'était à peine perceptible, très léger ; il rappelait à Michael son cadet disparu qui, armé de sa blouse blanche cousue par les soins de Gabriel et ses cheveux trop longs, cachait de moins en moins sa crainte de son aîné. Castiel avait _peur_ , et cela suintait de toute sa Grâce.

« J'y réfléchirai. Maintenant, retourne voir tes Winchester. »

Son petit frère n'eut pas le temps de s'opposer à lui d'une quelconque façon qu'il disparu, renvoyé loin par un claquement de doigts. Michael s'autorisa un très léger sourire – il se sentait particulièrement _cool_ dans ces moments-là.

Dean devait déteindre sur lui – ou Gabriel lui manquait vraiment.

OoO

La couverture gisait sur le sol, et Michael l'évitait avec soin, occupé à faire les cent pas dans la salle. Il réfléchissait à son futur ; qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Retourner au Paradis, comme le lui avait demandé Castiel, semblait être la meilleure solution. Mais qu'allait-il faire, là-haut, sans ses plus proches frères, _sans lui_ ? Il n'osait pas trop y songer sous cet angle-là. Il était clair qu'il n'était plus l'heure de reformer une armée quelconque, et l'idée simple de reprendre leur mission première – la protection des humains – l'effleura l'espace d'un instant. Il ne voulait toutefois pas faire ce plaisir à son père. Ne lui avait-il pas obéit, toutes ces années, tous ces millénaires ? Et comment cet enfoiré le remerciait-il ? Raphaël avait peut-être eu raison, peut-être que dieu était mort, ou à défaut agonisant, et c'était là sa seule excuse valable, la seule que son premier-né aurait pu accepter.

« Tu comptes rester encore ici longtemps ? fit une voix à la porte. »

Michael se retourna et fixa quelques instants son véritable vassal. Il ne saurait dire quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard ; il était clair qu'ils dépassaient la simple colère ou haine. Peut-être une forme de respect, sans pour autant considérer l'humain comme son égal, l'Archange devait avouer que l'aîné Winchester était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, et lui ressemblait d'une façon troublante. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tout fait pour ramener son frère d'entre les morts ? Michael enviait parfois, sans oser l'avouer, cette relation qui n'avait pas été détruites par les évènements, par la _destinée_.

Il fallait toutefois avouer que Lucifer était bien plus fier que Sam.

« Hé, je te permets pas de m'insulter comme ça ! »

Ignorant son hallucination, Michael secoua la tête.

« Non. Je compte retourner au Paradis. Je réfléchis juste à ce que je vais y faire.

\- Me demande pas à moi, je sais pas diriger un Paradis. Mais commence par ne plus faire d'Apocalypse, hein, ça m'arrangerait. Et à surveiller ce putain de Purgatoire.

\- Je ne peux pas déclencher une Apocalypse sans adversaire à combattre. »

Dean haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je suis sûr que Castiel sera ravi de t'aider. Il t'empêchera peut-être de faire trop de merdes.

\- Il a essayé de régner sur le Paradis par la violence, a tué une partie de mes frères et sœurs et s'est fait passé pour Dieu.

\- Hé, l'erreur est humaine ! Ou angélique, ou je sais pas trop quoi. »

Lucifer ricana et hocha la tête.

« Il a tout compris, lui. Je n'aurais pas été enfermé dans la Cage s'il avait été mon frère. »

Michael fit mine une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'entendre.

« L'erreur est humaine, et le pardon divin. Mais je suppose que j'écouterai Castiel, éventuellement. Oh, et Dean.

\- Quoi ? »

L'Archange eut un léger sourire – quelque peu vaporeux ou cotonneux,doux, reconnaissant, un peu triste aussi – le dernier sourire que Lucifer avait eu la force d'adresser à son aîné.

« Merci. »

L'humain haussa un sourcil, mais Michael ne lui donna pas d'explication et s'envola.

OoO

Parfois, Michael s'asseyait près d'une blessure béante dans le sol de coton que les nuages n'avaient jamais su combler, l'endroit où _Samaël_ s'était éteint. Et c'était vrai que, parfois, il lâchait peut-être une larme ; parce que l'infirmerie était vide, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun sourire arc-en-ciel pour oublier les jours moroses, parce que Sam, ou Lucifer – qu'importe, maintenant ? – n'était plus là pour se moquer de lui, ou le serrer dans ses bras, ou lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ou faire des erreurs puisque l'ordre des choses semblait avoir changé, parce que l'erreur semblait divine et le pardon humain. Il aurait voulu questionner son père à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était aussi vrai que, par moment, le monde semblait plat de nouveau, et cette tristesse atroce l'enserrait et il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir, mais chaque fois, c'était okay. Il s'énervait trop aussi, par moment, et il pleurait, quand c'était trop. Mais il n'avait fait du mal à personne, et il lui semblait tout de même que les choses allaient mieux.

Lucifer était assit à même le sol, la tête en arrière, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Hé, Mikey, ça va être l'heure des adieux, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Quoi ? »

L'Archange fixa son hallucination, un sourcil haussé, et reprit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je peux y aller.

\- Non, je-

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Michael. Ne t'invente pas des excuses. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à entendre, mais ce n'est pas sain que je reste plus longtemps. Ton deuil se termine, et bientôt, ça ira. Je te le promets. Mais ça ira sans moi. Je ne suis pas lui. Je suis juste dans ta tête. »

Le premier-né tremblait quelque peu, paniqué à l'idée de perdre la dernière image de son frère. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui après s'être redressé, et glissa ses doigts contre sa joue. Le contact était chaud, comme jamais Lucifer ne l'avait été.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Et tu te fais une auto-promesse, là, je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience.

\- Je dois être complètement fou.

-Tous les gens biens le sont un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Et je sais que tu trouves que ce n'est pas le cas, je _suis_ toi. Et c'est vrai que tu as pas mal fait de merde, mais c'est terminé. Et je suis sûr que tu vas te rattraper, je te fais confiance, Michael. Vraiment. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Michael qui le serra contre lui, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ferma les yeux, et profita de l'étrange contact qui diminua, petit à petit.

« Tout ira bien. »

Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, il était seul et, la gorge nouée, il sentait un sanglot monter. Il se sentait si faible.

Mais ça irait, vraiment. Tout irait bien, maintenant, et c'était le genre de promesse qu'il ne briserait pas, cette fois.


End file.
